


Routine Maintenance

by Dancing_Adrift, themegalosaurus, wingstocarryon (wings_of_crows)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_of_crows/pseuds/wingstocarryon
Summary: Sam and Dean really get each other's motors running.





	Routine Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for warnings.

Dean stripped off his shirt and flung it unceremoniously away. Sam could see the sweat already dripping off his brother, running in rivulets over Dean's shoulders and chest. Dean was breathing hard.

“Dude, I think you jacked it enough.” Sam shook his head. “I can’t believe that makes you work up such a sweat. You’re getting old.”

“Shut up and get over here,” Dean said. 

Sam drew closer, holding his own equipment. Dean shifted to give him access.

“Just go easy, okay?” said Dean. “It could be pretty tight. Haven’t done this in a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful.” Sam knelt and, twisting his wrist, began to ease things loose.

“Hey, watch the rim,” Dean cautioned as he reached down to help Sam. They both grunted with the effort.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean said as they met further tension. “It’s tighter than I thought. I don’t know if this is gonna work.” He looked a little defeated. “Could you, maybe… ?” He glanced down, indicating for Sam to get underneath.

“Sure,” Sam agreed and rolled onto his back. His brother had been wanting to do this for so long that at this point, he was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done. “Let’s try this way.” 

He caught Dean’s eye and smiled reassuringly. Dean nodded, brightening, and Sam moved his hands to meet Dean’s, arms straining in the new position.

"Guess it doesn't matter how we do this," Sam huffed, breathless. "Lots of loosening up to do either way."

“A-almost there,” Dean grunted, trying to get just the right angle. Finally, the resistance gave way and they both sighed in relief.

“Okay, yeah, we’re set.” Dean scrambled up. “Stay there, Sammy, I’ll be right back with the stuff.”

Dean returned a moment later, kneeling over Sam once more.

“Can you pass me the lube?” he said. “I dropped it just behind you.”

“You haven't got enough?” Sam asked. Dean's fingers were already coated in a thick layer of grease, glistening in the amber light of the room.

“Gold-star treatment for my baby,” grinned Dean. 

“You're so embarrassing,” said Sam. He rolled over, reaching for the bottle, which he tossed to Dean. Dean almost fumbled the catch with his slippery fingers, and Sam laughed. 

“Shut up,” said Dean. “Or I'll jack it so you can’t even move and then just leave you there.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Sam smirked, settling back into his original position.

“Right,” said Dean. “Where were we?” He leaned forward, frowning in concentration as he lined everything up. “Is that okay?’ 

“Almost there.” Sam shifted a little, reaching out to help guide Dean into place. “Just a bit to the left. You've almost… yeah, Dean, that's it. Perfect.”

Dean grunted.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “It's just really fucking tight.” 

“Well, that’s supposed to be a good thing,” Sam said. He moved to sit up. “Do you want me to--?”

“No,” Dean said quickly. “Stay there. I’ve almost got it.” He flexed his fingers, secured his hold, and started to hammer in earnest. Sam lay back and left his brother to it, the movement vibrating through and around him. Dean was panting now, his chest heaving. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, I’m nearly… nearly there.” 

“Dean--” said Sam, but before he could continue his brother slumped forward, slack with exhaustion.

“ _Finally_.” Dean took a few deep breaths before sitting back on his heels. He wiped his brow. “Fuck _me_.”

“All good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

Sam waited a beat before raising an eyebrow. “You just gonna leave me here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Dean. “You want me to hold your hand?”

Sam huffed, mostly in jest, but seconds later warm fingers were tangling in his and Dean was hauling him upright. “Just kidding, little brother. We’re not done yet.”

There were a few moments where they struggled to find a position that worked, but soon they were resettled and ready to go again.

“Okay,” Dean said, making room for Sam. “If I hold like this, you can get in here and finish up.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. He gripped his tool hard and heavy in his hand and set to work. 

“Remember the nuts,” Dean said.

“I know about the nuts! I’m not a complete novice, Dean.”

In actual fact, this was further from Sam’s comfort zone than he would have liked to admit; Dean was really the expert here. Still, they’d been at it for a while and the job was most of the way done by this point. After a little effort on Sam’s part (and some encouragement from his brother), he, too, was soon finished and flushed with satisfaction. Dean had always been a good teacher when it came to this stuff.

“Seems like you’re pretty sweaty yourself,” said Dean, running a hand over Sam’s back where his T-shirt was clinging darkly to his skin. 

“Yeah, well, if you had better equipment, I wouldn’t have to work quite so hard.”

“It’s not what you’ve got,” Dean said, “it’s what you do with it that counts. Or what I do with it, in this case.”

Sam shook his head at his brother, his damp hair clinging to his forehead. “Hey, I helped.”

“Yeah, yeah, princess,” Dean acknowledged. “You were great.” He bent over to pick up his T-shirt from where it lay crumpled in the corner, then straightened up and smiled at Sam. “So, what do you say? Should we take her for a test drive?”

Sam looked at the car, resplendent in the glory of its new brakes. 

“Why not?” he said. “Treat me nice and I might even suck your dick on the freeway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: implied sibling incest ~~and gratuitous use of double entendres~~.
> 
> Big shout out (and all the love) to all the beautiful assholes on the Discord server. You know who you are ;)


End file.
